


Make You Well

by theIronStark3000



Series: Obi-Wan Kenobi Has Cancer [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Cancer, Chronic Illness, Family Fluff, Major Illness, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Obi-Wan Has Cancer, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Parental Plo Koon, Young Anakin Skywalker, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theIronStark3000/pseuds/theIronStark3000
Summary: After his latest chemo treatment, Obi-Wan has a bad day. Anakin helps him feel better.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Obi-Wan Kenobi Has Cancer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890157
Comments: 9
Kudos: 118





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This the second work on the Obi-Wan Has Cancer Series. I encourage you to read the first part before reading this work.

Each treatment made Obi-Wan's side effects worse and worse, he became miserably ill after the 2 cycle of the third round of chemo. Six months of treatment left him feeling awful, especially the first 24 to 48 hours after treatment.

Anakin had come home from classes to find him lying on the refresher floor. Obi-Wan seemed very pale, and nauseated. Clothes were too hot, and he was drenched in sweat yet he shivered against the air of the room. The knight wore his small clothes. He shivered not out of cold, but because his body was racked by tremors. 

Kenobi dug his fingers into his forehead, trying to rub away the headache and eventual migraine that would take its place.

  
“Obi-Wan?”, Anakin’s voice hitched, concerned at see his Master curled up on the bathroom floor.

“I-I don’t want to talk about.” His voice sounded hoarse and rough. 

  
“You’ll be sore tomorrow if you continue to lay like that.”

It took a lot of coaxing to get his master to lay on the couch instead. Anakin moved the trash can beside the couch and put a wet wash cloth on Obi-Wan’s forehead. Even at nine years old, Anakin had learned how to to care for Obi-Wan.   
  


“Let me see, Master.”, Anakin chewed his lip.   
  


“There isn’t anything you can do.”, Obi-Wan rasped.

”Please, Obi-Wan.”

The young knight relented, allowing his Padawan to sit beside him on the couch. Bant taught Anakin how to alleviate pain, nausea, and headaches with Force Healing.

Anakin gently rubbed a circle on Obi-Wan’s forehead, siphoning the discomfort and nausea with the Force.

Obi-Wan moaned with relief, his body was boneless as he slumped against the couch. While the nausea and headaches didn’t entirely disappear, Obi-Wan’s pain was more manageable. His eyes were heavy as they closed, he didn’t like the harsh lights of the apartment. 

Anakin sighed, he missed Obi-Wan. Five or six days of the week his Master was okay, medication managed his side effects. However, the first 24 to 48 hours after treatment made him an entirely different person. 

Young Skywalker closed the blinds and turned off the lights. He could feel his Master’s full body relief as the muscles Kenobi tensed released. 

He clambered to the kitchen table begin his homework. As the boy opened his books, he heard the door whosh and open. Master Plo entered the apartment quietly.

A small frown tugged at his lips seeing Obi-Wan curled up in a ball on the couch. Usually, Obi-Wan tried to keep a normal afternoon schedule. If he’s curled up on the couch, he must be feeling poorly. The last few treatments had been rough on Kenobi’s body.   
  


Anakin hated when adults have conversations without him. He knows Plo and Obi-Wan are talking through their friendship bond. Plo places a hand on Obi-Wan’s forehead, and used Force suggestion to encourage the young man to rest.   
  


“Hello Anakin.”, Master Plo greeted taking a seat at the kitchen table.   
  


“Hi, Master Koon.”

”How were your classes today?”

”Boring.”, Anakin lied. He had been twisted in knots all day morning about Obi-Wan.   
  
  


Obi-Wan’s treatment schedule changed from weekends to midweek when the cancer became treatment resistant. He was now on a much more aggressive group of chemo drugs.

The drugs required more than one subsequent day of treatment. Now he received chemo on Wednesday and Thursdays every other week, giving him time to recoup on the weekends. 

“Ah. You’re worried about Obi-Wan, aren’t you?”, Plo can see right through the boy even if his shields are pulled back tighter as Obi-Wan taught him.   
  


“He’s been so sick lately.”, Anakin’s voice broke.   
  


“Oh, little one.”, Plo crooned, he offered Anakin a hug and the little boy accepted.  
  
  


Anakin tried to act brave but sometimes he just wanted to be held. He cried softly into Plo’s shoulder.   
  


“I-I can’t make him better.”, Anakin hiccuped.   
  


Master Plo held him whispering words of affection and encouragement. His heart aches for the young Padawan and Knight. They’ve been through so much in a short time.   
  
  


“No. But you can cheer him up.”

”H-How?”, Anakin asked.   
  


“When Obi-Wan was sick as a boy, Qui-Gon made him tea. Ginger for nausea, Jasmine for sadness.”   
  


“Will you teach me to brew tea?”

”Of course, young one.”

Anakin and Master Plo work through homework. Obi-Wan sleeps until dinner which the Padawan and Master worked together to prepare. It helped Anakin feel like he could do something for Obi-Wan. 

He felt up to joining them at the table. They prepared an dinner easy on the stomach for Kenobi, baked chicken and rice.

Obi-Wan accepted the cup of ginger tea Master Plo prepared him. The trio sat at the table, and enjoyed dinner. Obi-Wan ate two bowls of rice and a few bites of chicken.   
  


Kenobi asked Anakin about his day, and the Padawan lit up, even making his Master laugh. The young Knight shares a knowing looking with Master Koon. Koon knew Anakin had a special spot for his Master. It was the first time Koon had seen the boy open up and brighten.   
  


“Anakin, would you like to practice your katas this evening with Master Windu and I?”, Plo offered   
  


“No thanks. I’d rather wait to train with Obi-Wan when he’s feeling better.”, Anakin said softly.   
  


It wasn’t like Anakin to refuse an offer to train with his training saber. Plo glances at Obi-Wan.   
  
  
  
“It is a kindness we will not squander.” , Obi-Wan chided. 

  
Anakin’s entire demeanor changed, a sigh on his lips. His mood soured, his lip wobbled as he fought tears.   
  
  


“I’d rather train with _you_.”,Anakin’s voice cracked. 

“You will not hurt my feelings by training with others.”, Obi-Wan softened.  
  


“Can I be excused to go to my room and read?”, Anakin asked.

“You may.”

”Thank you, _Master_.” Obi-Wan did not miss the sass inflected in the Padawan’s voice. 

”I expect you to put in twice the work next time _and_ meet Master Yoda for mediation in the morning, understood?”   
  


“Understood, Sir.”

Anakin bowed respectfully at Obi-Wan and Plo disappearing into his room to read a comic book. Comic books were not forbidden in the Temple, however it was rather unorthodox. Obi-Wan felt whatever the youngling wanted to read, he'd happily encourage it. 

  
Obi-Wan exhaled, placing his head on the table and groaning, “That could’ve gone better.”

”Congratulations, Knight Kenobi. He has your sass and Qui-Gon’s maverick tendencies.“, Plo teased, warmth and affection in his voice.   
  


“Gods, don’t I know it. How did Qui ever put up with me?”

”Jinn loved you, even if he was terrible at showing it it.”, Plo smiles. 

“Anakin is worried again, isn’t he?”, Obi-Wan exhaled.   
  


“To be honest, dear one, the entire Temple worries about you. But yes, the boy cares for you deeply.”

”I didn’t want him to struggle with attachment too.”

”Obi, he’s going to be fine. Anakin’s grades are solid, he’s in the top of his class. Thriving in piloting lessons, tinkering with machines and doing well with his katas. He’s a wonderful kid.”

“He’s still struggling, Plo, emotionally.”

”Your lives have been in total upheaval for six months.”  
  


“Surely there is more I can do.”

”He’s seeing a mind healer. You’ve given him stability and structure. Trust in the Force, Kenobi.”

Obi-Wan sighs, “I love this boy, Plo.”

”I know, Obi-Wan. You’re doing a fine job.”

Obi-Wan moves to stand and wash the dishes but Plo stops him. Instead, he gives the young man a hug and tells him to go lay down. 

”Rest. I’ve got this.”

”Alright. But wake me before 8:30? I want to put Anakin to bed.”   
  
  


“Of course, Obi-Wan.”

Plo watches Kenobi lay down on the couch. The young man falls back asleep almost as soon as he lays his head down. The master sighs, washing the dishes. He worries about Kenobi and Skywalker.   
  


The Force whispers to him, “They will be okay.”

And Master Plo swears the voice sounds like Qui-Gon Jinn’s.   
  


When Master Plo leaves the apartment that evening both Kenobi and Skywalker are laughing as Kenobi reads the bedtime story in his silly voices.Gods know, they deserve a break. He wishes them both a good night sleep.

It is amazing how belly laughs, tickles and forehead kisses can heal tension. Sometimes, Plo wonders if Obi-Wan’s true calling is to teaching rather than negotiation and peace keeping. They never should’ve doubted the Kenobi-Skywalker partnership. The pair will make a formidable team someday.


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin awoke to the sound of Obi-Wan retching. Poor guy. The padawan scrambled out of bed. Young Skywalker was on a mission as he walked to the kitchen.   
  


He used a chair to reach the tea bags an prepared the kettle just as Master Plo had taught him. Anakin made a bowl of cereal fur himself and dry toast for Obi. The nine year old waited for the tea to finish and poured it into Obi-Wan’s favorite tea cup. 

Obi-Wan flushes the toilet, and brushed his teeth. The knight wearily dragged himself to the kitchen table and laid his head down. He stayed like that til Anakin had finished his breakfast.

”Good morning, Anakin.”, the knight offered, lifting his head tentatively. 

“I-I made you a cup of tea.”, Anakin said shyly.

”Oh, thank you.” 

Obi-Wan accepts the toast and tea. He takes a small sip of the tea, and hums contently. Anakin fidgeted filled with nervous energy and anticipation. Kenobi observes the boy’s behavior.

“D-did I do it right?”, Anakin asks chewing his lip.   
  


“It is very nice. Thank you, Padawan-mine.”

Anakin exhales with relieve. He seems to brightened, swinging his feet at the table happily.   
  


“H-how are you feeling?”, Anakin asked in a small, quiet voice.

”I feel awful. But tea helps, Anakin. There is very little tea can’t help soothe.”, Obi-Wan offered.

“Tea won’t make you better.”, Anakin countered.

”No, but it’ll help with the nausea.”  
  


Obi-Wan takes small sips of tea and nibbles on his toast. Anakin feels like it’s a success. The Padawan-Knight duo enjoy the quiet of a still morning.

As soon as Obi-Wan has eaten, he sends Anakin to dress himself. Once the boy is dressed, Obi-Wan offers to fix his hair.   
  
  


“Come here, Ani.”

”Yes, Master?”

  
  


“We’re going to be okay.”

”You’ve been so sick lately.”, Anakin’s lip wobbles. 

“Would it make you feel better if I gave you updates?”, Obi-Wan asked. He forgets Anakin is only nine. Yet the boy is so perceptive and intelligent. Lying does not help either of them.   
  


“I-I think so.”   
  


“My cancer is treatment resistance. I have a gene mutation, meaning I needed a different kind of medicine to help me get better.”

”Is it working?”

”Unfortunately, we won’t know until my next round of scans and blood tests.”

”Why does it make you feel so icky?”

”It’s working extra hard to destroy all the nasty cancer cells.”

“I just want you to feel better.”

”I know, dear one.”   
  


Obi-Wan offers a hug, knowing Anakin needs extra reassurance. And honestly, so does Kenobi. It’s been a rough six months. The oncologist feels he’s responding well to their new treatment plan, even if it makes him sicker. 

Being through six months of chemo makes a person make more susceptible to side affects and fatigue. It isn’t unusual for each subsequent treatment to become harder than the last. 

Anakin hugs Obi-Wan tightly. He doesn’t want to let go either. Young Skywalker doesn’t like how frail and skinny Kenobi feels. It’s still jarring to see him sickly and bald. Most of the time Kenobi wears a beanie or knit cap. 

“It is an honor to be your Master, Anakin. I am very proud of you.”, Obi-Wan pulls out the pouch of beads, presenting a new one to the boy.   
  


“What does this one mean?”, Anakin asks.   
  
  


“Blue is the color of compassion.” Kenobi gently braids Anakin’s hair adding the blue bead to the Padawan braid.   
  


“For tea?”, Anakin asked.   
  
  


“Yes. I know you must’ve asked Master Plo for help.”

“I did. How did you know?”

”I certainly did not teach you to make tea.”, a rare smile tugged at Obi-Wan’s lips.   
  


Anakin laughs, “I guess.”

”You best find your shoes. You mustn’t be late for mediation with Master Yoda.”

”Ugh. Do I have to? It’s seven in the morning, Obi-Wan.”

”A deal is a deal.”

”Remind me not to negotiate with you ever.”

Obi-Wan chuckles stepping into his soft, strudy temple shoes. He looks comfortable in his new tunic and leggings, a gift from the Council, softer material that doesn’t feel rough on his sensitive skin. 

  
The tunic even was tailored to be wore to treatment with opening and access points for his medical tubes and IV lines. He liked having the option of wearing his Temple clothes, which is what he’s always felt most comfortable in.  
  


“Come along. I’ll go with you.”, Obi-Wan offered.

It’s a good sign if Obi-Wan feels up for a walk to the Room of a Thousand Fountains. It makes Anakin beam with happiness and excitement. 

Anakin and Obi-Wan walk down the hall together. Master Yoda is waiting for them, he seems glad to see Obi-Wan up and walking around. It’s amazing the things you learn when the adults think you aren’t watching.   
  


Yoda fusses over Obi-Wan, looking him over with both his eyes and the Force. He hums contently and pats a spot beside him.   
  


“Mediate with us, you must.”

”Oh, I couldn’t interrupt your lesson with Anakin.”

”Sit you will, Kenobi.”

  
  
“Yes, Master.”

Anakin snickers quietly, Obi-Wan gives him a pointed look. It’s the beginning of Kenobi mastering the quiet but devastating look of silencing a Padawan.

Obi-Wan settles into a half lotus position joining his Padawan and Grand Master. The Force around them sings and dances, surrounding her beloved Child of the Light. Whatever happens, Obi-Wan knows he does not face it alone. He centers himself in that thought as he closes his eyes and leans into the warm embracing of the Force.


End file.
